What is the least common multiple of 24 and 48? Another way to say this is: $\lcm(24, 48) = {?}$
The least common multiple is the smallest number that is a multiple of 24 and 48. We know that 24 x 48 (or 1152) is a common multiple, but is it the least common multiple? Write out the multiples of 48 until we find a number divisible by 24. 48, So, 48 is the least common multiple of 24 and 48.